


Confessions

by Hamulas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x23, Angst, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Gen, Introspection, POV Sam Winchester, Season Finale, Somebody to die for, Songfic, Trials, Trials of Hell
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamulas/pseuds/Hamulas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Kah-nuh-ahm-dahr. - Aveva recitato. Le parole per completare la prova. Ed in quel momento, quando il dolore si era impossessato di lui e le vene sul suo braccio si erano illuminate di una strana luce bianca, aveva capito che sarebbe morto.<br/>-----<br/>Drabble introspettivo dal POV di Sam, ambientato durante l'episodio 8x23:Sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**_❝And I don't need this life. I just need...❞_ **

Otto ore. Aveva avuto otto ore per pensarci nella desolazione di quella chiesa abbandonata.   
Anche se, in realtà, ci stava pensando da molto più tempo. 

 

La prima volta che se ne rese conto fu quando poggiò la mano sul fogliettino di carta dove risaltavano le scritte in enochiano.  
\- Kah-nuh-ahm-dahr. - Aveva recitato. Le parole per completare la prova. Ed in quel momento, quando il dolore si era impossessato di lui e le vene sul suo braccio si erano illuminate di una strana luce bianca, aveva capito che sarebbe morto.

Non era una sensazione che poteva esprimere a parole, non sapeva spiegane il motivo. E non era neppure una paura che aveva, la paura dell'ignoto, delle prove. Era quella conoscenza a livello inconscio, quel sesto senso che sapeva essere fondato, come quando da piccolo sapeva che c'era qualcosa in lui che non andava, che non era puro.

_Sarebbe morto._  
_E non gliene importava nulla._

Non perchè non tenesse alla propria vita o volesse mollare tutto in un momento particolarmente difficile ma solamente perchè sentiva che era la cosa giusta da fare.  
Avrebbe chiuso l'inferno, avrebbe rimandato tutti quei figli di puttana indietro una volta per tutte. Niente più possessioni, lotte, patti. Niente più caccia ai demoni.

E forse, forse, a quel punto suo fratello avrebbe potuto godersi una vita normale, sposarsi, avere dei figli. La luce fuori dal tunnel di cui Sam gli aveva parlato pareva brillare sempre più forte.

_Sam sorrise._  
_Sarebbe morto_  
_Ma sorrise._

Ed ora mentre iniettava a Crowley l'ultima dose di sangue ripensava al suo passato, ripensava ai suoi errori, ripensava a Dean. A tutte le volte che l'aveva deluso e a come questa volta non lo avrebbe fatto. Questa volta sarebbe stato diverso, non avrebbe rovinato tutto. L'avrebbe reso orgoglioso.

-Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, hanc animam redintegra, lustra- Una frase, un taglio sulla mano ed ecco il bagliore comparire nuovamente dalla ferita. Solo pochi istanti ancora.

Nemmeno per un secondo si era pentito della scelta che aveva fatto, di essersi accollato le prove al posto del fratello e più passava il tempo più era certo che quello fosse il suo atto finale sulla terra, il modo in cui poteva espiare i peccati che aveva commesso e chiedere finalmente perdono alla persona che più contava per lui.

Per Ruby, per il sangue di demone, per Lilith, per aver liberato Lucifero dalla sua gabbia, per non averlo salvato dall'inferno, per non averlo cercato in purgatorio, per tutti i suoi fallimenti.  
Più degli innocenti, più del resto del mondo, Sam stava chiudendo l'Inferno per suo fratello. E lo avrebbe fatto anche a costo della propria vita.

_Stava morendo._  
_Ma lo stava facendo per Dean._

**❝...somebody to die for.❞**


End file.
